Breathless
by Tortured Artist
Summary: Lilo and Stitch has discovered Experiment 528, an experiment who can control air and cause massive wind storms and powerful tornados. They will have a hard time with this one because 528's powers are so strong, she will blow them away. Literally.


Breathless

The hot summer sun beat down upon a small island called Kauai as it rose high over this beautiful little island. One of the inhabitants of this island, named Nani, was spending her day at home. With her schedule as busy as it is, Nani never manages to spend much time with her ohana. Today, however, was one of her rare day off from work and she decided to spend it by enjoying some well deserved leisure time. It was now eight o' clock in the morning and Nani decided to watch the news reports. She flopped down upon the couch and picked up the remote control. She changed the channel using the remote before setting it back down onto the arm rest. As Nani rested her arm on the arm rest, she felt a strange tickling sensation under her arm. She examined her arm to see what it was and to her surprise, her arm was covered with short blue hairs that had transferred from the couch and to her arms. Nani muted the TV with the remote and then she stood up from the couch. She quickly realized that the entire left side of the couch was covered in short blue hairs and many of those hairs were transferred to her cloths. Of course, it wasn't hard to figure out where those hairs came from.

"Lilo! Stitch!" cried Nani. "Get down here." In response to her cries, Stitch and Lilo came down from their bedroom and into the living room. Lilo was wearing a green short sleeve shirt and blue shorts. As Stitch came into the room, he was leaving behind a trail of his own hair behind him.

"Stitch, look at all this hair." said Nani as she pointed to the couch.

"Wow, that's a lot of hair." said Lilo.

"Oh yes, it's a lot of hair but why is it all over the coach?" shouted Nani irritably. Before Lilo could answer, Jumba came into the living room.

"What's with all the loud vocal projections?" asked Jumba. "I'm trying to research information on the latest cloning technology and I can't read over the shouting."

"Sorry, Jumba, but Nani was just upset because Stitch left a lot of his hair all over the couch." said Lilo.

"And he's even dropping hairs right now." said Nani. Stitch examined the floor he was standing on and realized that he was leaving a pile of hair all around him.

"Not to be worrying." said Jumba. "6-2-6 is just shedding."

"Shedding?" said Lilo. "What's that?"

"It's when he loses his winter coat for the summer." said Jumba. "Since we just entered the Earth's warm season cycle, 6-2-6 doesn't need as much hairs to keep him warm so he's loosing all the hairs he doesn't need."

"But what are we going to do about it?" asked Nani irritably. "He's getting hair everywhere."

"I recommend that 6-2-6 brush his fur with a brush at least once a day during the summer so he wont leave as much hair everywhere." recommended Jumba.

"Naga brush." said Stitch defiantly.

"Come on, it's not like it's gong to hurt you." said Lilo. "Just try it for awhile and see how you feel."

"Boon-dah." said Stitch defiantly before he ran off.

"Stitch." cried Lilo.

"6-2-6 never did like grooming." said Jumba with a laugh.

As Stitch ran off, Nani turned her gaze back to the TV and noticed that the weather report was on. She pressed the "mute" button on the remote control and the weather report came on.

"Today, we're going to be experiencing some partially cloudy skies and, assuming they wont obstruct the sun, there should be lots of sunlight for you sun bathers out there." said a formally dressed reporter as he stood in front of a computer generated map of Kauai. Nani sat down on the side of the couch that wasn't covered in hair while Lilo and Jumba stood nearby to watch the weather report.

"Also, there doesn't appear to be any wind today either." continued the reporter. "It appears to be calm and it should stay that way all day."

"What?" said Lilo in shock. "No wind? But what will happen to the kite flying contest? It's supposed to start this afternoon."

"I don't know." said Nani. "If we don't get any wind by this afternoon, Mr. Jameson will have to cancel the kite flying contest."

"No." said Lilo in protest. "We were going to be in the contest together." Nani looked sadly down upon her sister.

"I know, Lilo." said Nani. "I'll call Mr. Jameson and see what he says and then hope for the best."

Later that morning, Lilo managed to talk Stitch into allowing himself to be brushed. It took a lot of negotiation but in the end, Stitch reluctantly agreed. He and Lilo sat on Lilo's bed as Lilo began to brush Stitch's back with a brush. Stitch reluctantly sat still as Lilo ran the brush down his back but as she brushed, Lilo gave little indication that she was focused on brushing Stitch. After only brushing his back five times, she put the brush down and sighed sadly. Stitch turned his gaze towards Lilo out of concern.

"Gaba poongy, Lilo?" asked Stitch, which in English means, "What's wrong, Lilo?" Lilo understood Stitch's question because she's heard Stitch's language so often, she's become almost fluent in the language.

"It's just that I'm worried about the kite flying contest." said Lilo. "Mr. Jameson is hosting a kite flying contest at his hotel today but without any wind, he will have to cancel or postpone the contest. Nani and I were going to be in that contest using the kite we made together but if we can't go today, then Nani can't come to the contest with me because this is the only day off she will get for awhile and she can't go if the contest is on another day." Lilo gave a heavy sigh.

"Meega sha tesa gog suu." said Stitch, which, in English, means, "I'll still be with you." Lilo smiled.

"I know you will but I just want to be with my sister." said Lilo sadly. "Before Mom and Dad died, Nani would spend everyday with me. She would never refuse to baby sit me, no matter for how long, and she would spend time with me whenever I needed it. But now that she has to support me, I no longer get to see her anymore. She's always busy working and she never spends as much time with me as she used to. All I want is this one chance to be with her. To spend time with her and now I wont get that chance all because of the stupid weather." A tear began to well up in Lilo's eyes. Using his clawed hand, Stitch wiped the tear from Lilo's eye. Lilo smiled.

"I think we can brush your fur later." said Lilo. "Right now, I think we should go to beach. That will hopefully cheer me up. What do you think?"

"Ih, goobaja." said Stitch excitedly.

Meanwhile, at a local mall, Mertle and her friends were crowding around a large round gum ball machine. It had a cylindrical base with a large glass sphere on top where the large gum balls were kept. It stood taller than the girls, forcing them to crane their necks back in order to look at the contents. The four girls admired the colorful gum balls within the machine.

"Oooh, those gum balls are big." said the blond haired girl named Elena.

"They're so big, I bet it will take me years to chew." said the dark skinned girl named Teresa.

"What's the big deal?" interjected Mertle. "They're just gum balls."

"Yeah but they're big." said the third girl named Yuki. "I'm getting one." Yuki pulled out a quarter from her pocket and placed it into the machine. She turned the metal knob of the gum ball machine and the girls watched in amazement as the gum ball rolled down a twisted ramp down the center of the gum ball machine and ended at the small gum ball slot. Yuki placed the large gum ball in her mouth and began to chew it but the gum ball was so large and hard, she had troubles with it.

"How's it taste, Yuki?" asked Elena.

"If harf foo shew." said Yuki through her stuffed mouth.

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard." said Teresa. "Let me try it."

"I'll try it, too." said Elena. Teresa and Elena pulled out a quarter from their pockets and spent them on a gum ball. The three girls stood there as they desperately tried to chew on their gum balls.

"You three look ridiculous." said Mertle.

"Well, do yoo fink yoo an do bedder." said Elena.

"Better at what?" asked Mertle in a way that sounded more like a challenge then a question. "Look like a total dork."

"Oh com on." said Yuki with some gum beginning to bulge out of her mouth. "Are yoo scurd?"

"Scared?" said Mertle aggressively. "I'm not scared. Just watch me." Mertle pulled a quarter out of her pocket and placed it into the gum ball machine. From the machine, a purple colored gum ball rolled down the ramp and out the little gum ball slot. When Mertle picked up the gum ball, she didn't notice that right on the ball was the numbers 5-2-8 that was written in black numbers.

Mertle lifted the gum ball to her mouth and tried to bite into it but when she did, she quickly realized how hard the gum ball was. She bit down on the gum ball again but the ball was just too hard.

"Ow, it's like biting into a rock." said Mertle.

"Ha, yoo can'd even bide indo if." said Elena through the gum in her mouth.

"It just needs a little water to help soften it up." insisted Mertle. "I'm sure if I soak this in water, it will be easier to chew." Mertle walked to a nearby water fountain that was located beside the mall. She was a little too short for the fountain so she had to stand on her toes as she ran some running water onto the gum ball but from the moment the ball came in contact with the water, Mertle soon realized that was an experiment pod that she held in her hands, not a gum ball.

Mertle immediately let go of the ball in shock as the ball began to glow. The four girls backed away from the fountain in shock as the ball expanded like an inflating balloon. The glowing ball suddenly disappeared and in its place was Experiment 5-2-8. Experiment 5-2-8 is a female experiment whose appearance resembled the usual koala-like appearance of an experiment but she had a noticeably female body, just like Angel. She was covered in short dark purple fur with a more lighter shade around her eyes, face, chest, and belly. She had two arms, a koala nose, and black pupilless eyes. She doesn't have quills or antennas but she does have the same short ears as Experiment 6-2-5. Attached to her back were large purple bat wings that were folded onto her back angelic style. 5-2-8 stared down at Mertle and her friends from the water fountain with a menacing stare. She opened her wings and flew off of the fountain and hovered a few feet over the girls' heads. Those with gum in their mouths let the huge wads of ABC gum fall from their mouths and to the ground unnoticed

"What is it?" asked Yuki in terror.

"I don't know but I think we should get out of here." said Teresa.

"Let's just back away from it slowly." said Mertle. She and the other girls slowly backed away from 5-2-8 as if she was a dangerous animal. Before they could get far, however, 5-2-8 stretched out her hand and from her open palm, a huge gust of wing picked up from her hand as if there was an invisible fan there. The strong wind quickly knocked Mertle and the girls off their feet and they landed hard on the cement ground. The strong breeze that 5-2-8 was creating continued to carry the girls helplessly across the ground.

"Help. Help us." cried the girls in peril. A handsome man, carrying a bag from a store in the mall, overheard the girls' cries for help. When he noticed 5-2-8, he shouted, "What the heck." 5-2-8 turned her head in the direction of the man and when she saw him, she quickly directed the wind towards the man, knocking him off his feet. As the man was knocked over, 5-2-8 noticed some people with shopping carts coming her way. After deactivating the wind, she quickly cupped her hands together and from them, she fired blasts of small, six feet tall tornados at the carts. The people who were pushing the carts quickly abandoned them as the tornados swept the carts off the ground and into the air. The carts were tossed and they landed hard on the ground, spilling their contents everywhere. 5-2-8 laughed evilly at her work. She flew further into the mall, searching for more mischief she could cause.

Lilo and Stitch were walking downtown on their way to the beach. Everything seemed normal and peaceful with all the tourists and locals going about their usual activities and entering the many shops and stores around town.

"You know, Stitch, perhaps I should tell Pudge about my problem." said Lilo. "I bet he could make us some wind." As Lilo and Stitch walked, they ran into Mertle and her friends who looked like a total mess. Their hair was messed up as if they had just got out of bed and they were dirty and bruised.

"Whow, what happened to you guys?" asked Lilo.

"Mertle was trying to bite into this giant gum ball..." explained Yuki.

"...and when she couldn't, she tried to soften it up with water but when it got wet..." continued Teresa.

"...it changed into this strange creature with bat-like wings and all of a sudden, there was this huge gust of wind." finished Elena.

"Really?"asked Lilo in surprise. "Where did this happen, Mertle?"

"It was at the Kokaua Town Mall." answered Mertle irritably.

"Okay, thanks." said Lilo. "Come on, Stitch." She and Stitch ran off past Mertle and her friends.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, Weirdlo?" called Mertle after them.

"We got business to take care of." said Lilo as she ran off.

"That must have been an experiment Mertle had found." said Lilo. "We got to catch it before it destroys the mall."

"Emba-chua." agreed Stitch. They ran all the way to the mall and when they got there, they discovered the place in total chaos. People were running around everywhere in a panic as small tornados and sudden strong gusts of wind blasted through out the mall. The mall was square in shape with the front of the shops facing within the circle. As Lilo and Stitch entered the shopping area, they could see 5-2-8 hovering over the ground and unleashing powerful wind storms everywhere. Instead of concentrating the wind into a single shape like she did before, she instead caused all the air around her to move according to her will.

"Cousin." said Stitch.

"Lets grab her." said Lilo. There was a grocery store in the mall and next to the store was a shopping cart rack where its shopping carts were stored. Stitch grabbed a cart from the rack. Lilo climbed into the cart itself while Stitch clung to the back of it. Stitch used his feet to push the cart forwards, kind of like a skateboard. They road towards 5-2-8 whose back was turned towards them as she terrorized the people. The loud rattling of the cart on the concrete ground was eventually heard by 5-2-8 who immediately turned around to face them.

"We almost have her." said Lilo but before they reached 5-2-8, she soured over them and Stitch and Lilo past under her. 5-2-8 lowered herself back to their eye level and then she conjured another wind storm, which was strong enough to carry Stitch and Lilo along with it.

Stitch attempted to stop the cart with his feet but the cart wouldn't stop. Meanwhile, Lilo was trying desperately to not be blown out of the cart but her grip on the sides of the cart was failing and she could be tossed out of the cart by the wind at anytime. Realizing that he was not gong to stop the cart, Stitch quickly tossed the cart to the side, tipping it over onto one side. Upon hitting the ground, Lilo fell out of the cart where she was slowly being picked up by the wind. The wind that 5-2-8 was conjuring howled loudly into Stitch and Lilo's ears as the two fought desperately to keep themselves on the ground.

Lilo and Stitch both laid upon the ground in order to keep themselves from being picked up by the relentless winds. Although Stitch was easily capable of clinging to the ground, Lilo had nothing to grab onto and even though her belly was flat on the ground, she was still gradually being lifted off the ground. She grabbed onto Stitch but the wind was so strong, she felt her body being lifted off the ground and she found herself hanging on for dear life as she fluttered in the breeze. Stitch used one of his secondary arms to hold onto her. 5-2-8 was now directing the wind around her, creating a tornado which pushed many helpless bystanders to the walls and caused many loose objects to scatter everywhere. The windows to all the stores had been broken, causing the merchandise inside to fly out into the open air, carried by the wind. The situation became more hazardous as products of all shapes and sizes were being carried out of their stores and tossed about haphazardly into the air.

Stitch punched away a TV set that was flying towards himself and Lilo. Stitch knew that he couldn't just stand there. He had to some how get to 5-2-8 before she destroys the mall but how to do it without endangering Lilo? Suddenly, a belt flew towards Stitch which he caught with his other secondary arm. It was then that he came up with an idea. He carried Lilo towards a nearby tree and using two arms from one side of his body, he tied the belt onto the tree. The belt was tied down loosely with lots of slack, allowing it to be wide enough to allow Lilo and the tree through it.

"What are you doing?" asked Lilo but Stitch could barely hear her over the noise of the wind. Stitch slipped Lilo into the belt.

"Hold on." said Stitch into Lilo's ear. Lilo nervously wrapped her arms around the tree in a desperate attempt to not be carried by the wind. With nothing more than a loosely strapped belt to protect her from being carried away, she held onto that tree for dear life.

Meanwhile, Stitch slowly and carefully crawled towards 5-2-8, using all of his strength to keep himself from being carried off by the tornado. 5-2-8 saw Stitch's approach. She quickly increased the speed of the wind but Stitch still held on tightly. 5-2-8 knew that her wind wont stop him so she decided to take a different approach. With great surprise from everyone else, 5-2-8 instantly stopped the tornado. As suddenly as it had begun, the wind had stopped and the air was once more still again. Stitch was surprised that 5-2-8 had stopped the wind but now that he no longer had to crawl, he got onto his feet and ran towards 5-2-8, unaware as to what 5-2-8 was planning. Suddenly, the air began to grow thin. 5-2-8 causing the air to become thin and hard to breath. Lilo, who was still by the tree, dropped to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Stitch." Lilo's voice croaked as she gasped for air. Stitch's super strong hear heard Lilo's cry for help and when he saw her gasping for air, he soon realized that everyone had fallen to the ground, gasping for air, except for himself and 5-2-8. 5-2-8 and Stitch were unaffected by the thinning air because all of Jumba's experiments are specially designed to survive environments with little or no air. Stitch's gaze was turned towards 5-2-8 who gave him a sly grin on her face, silently telling him that she will restore the air if he backs off. Realize that he had been beaten, Stitch reluctantly stepped backwards in a way to show her that he was backing down.

Now that her escape was open, 5-2-8 opened her wings and soared into the air. Once she was gone, the air was restored back to normal and everyone (except Stitch) gasped as their lungs filled with air again. Stitch ran over to Lilo who had managed to take the belt off of her and she leaned against the trunk of the tree for support.

"Ar suu deboogo?" asked Stitch out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." answered Lilo.

"Gaba homja?" asked Stitch.

"I don't know what happened." said Lilo. "All of a sudden, the air grew thin and hard to breath. We better get Jumba. He will know what to do."

"Goobaja." said Stitch. The two ran off, leaving the carnage of 5-2-8's attack behind.

Upon reaching the house, Lilo and Stitch ran into Pleakley and Jumba's bedroom where they found Jumba. As Stitch explained to Jumba what had happened, Lilo was using Jumba's laptop computer to search through its experiment database and after entering the description of the experiment, a match was found in the database and on the screen, an information page of Experiment 5-2-8 appeared. On the page was a description of 5-2-8 and a simplified drawing of her.

"I think it's this experiment." said Lilo as she pointed to the picture.

"Ah yes, Experiment 5-2-8." said Jumba. "One of my personal favorites."

"It says that 'she's designed to control air.'" said Lilo.

"That's her function." said Jumba. "She has the power to control air, manipulating it and causing it to move in any direction and at any speed she wants. With this power, she can cause massive wind storms and devastating tornados."

"Can she make the air become thin?" asked Lilo.

"Oh yes," said Jumba proudly, "she can control air at a molecular level, enabling her to cause the air around her to become thin and hard to breath."

"Well, what's 5-2-8 going to do?" asked Lilo.

"5-2-8 is programmed to find a large structure or mountain." said Jumba. "The higher she gets off the ground, the more larger her tornados can become but in order to start a tornado that large, she must find some high spot where she can land and concentrate hard enough to conjure something that large. My guess is she will go to the highest peak in Kauai."

"That's Mt. Waialeale." said Lilo.

"Then this is bad." said Jumba. "If 5-2-8 were to reach the top of that high mountain, then she would be able to conjure a tornado so large, it could destroy all life on the island." Jumba laughed evilly at the thought.

"What?!" said Lilo in horror. "Come on, Stitch, we got to stop her." Lilo jumped out of her chair and ran for the exit but Jumba grabbed her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Little Girl, Experiment 5-2-8 has the power to fly." said Jumba. "She will reach the top of the mountain long before you can reach her on foot."

"But we got to stop Tornadra before she destroys the island." said Lilo.

"Tornadra?" asked Jumba in surprise.

"It's what I decided to name her." said Lilo proudly. "Now there is got to be some way to stop her." Jumba rubbed his neck as he thought.

"There may be a way." said Jumba. "Give me a minute." Jumba walked over to his closet and began to dig through all the items inside. He began pulling out all sorts of devices from the closet and leaving them out onto the floor. Lilo and Stitch watched as Jumba began cleaning out his closet. Many of the items he pulled out of the closet was recognizable by Stitch and Lilo, such as his time travel surf board, his shrink ray, the experiment catching vacuum that was used to capture Yaarp, and his anti-antimatter gun which they had used on Holio.

"Aha." said Jumba in triumph as he pulled out a device from the closet. "I've been saving this for just such an occasion." Jumba pulled out what looked to be two steel air tanks that were fused together and had two curved handles and a seat belt attached to it. When Lilo noticed the two rockets at the bottom of the device, she quickly realized what it was.

"Is that a jet pack?" asked Lilo.

"Yes." said Jumba proudly. "I build this jet pack just in case 6-2-6 runs into a flying experiment that he can't reach."

"Great, lets put in on him." said Lilo with excitement.

Meanwhile, Tornadra herself was flying high along side Mt. Waialeale, soaring higher and higher with every flap of her wings. Her presence frightened many small birds as she flew high over their tree tops. She managed to reach the top of Mt. Waialeale where she gracefully landed onto the peak of the mountain. She grinned evilly as she looked down upon Kauai which, from her vantage point, she could clearly see every city, forest, and lake on this little island which ended where the ocean began, leaving nothing more beyond that than water as far as the eye can see. Tornadra sat down on the rock and closed her eyes as she tried to mediate. She concentrated and focused her powers as she gradually began to manipulate the air around her. A single cloud which hung in the sky above Mt. Waialeale began to twist and stretch as a sudden current of air began to form under it, creating a funnel of air that was slowly becoming a tornado.

Back down on land, Stitch, Lilo, and Jumba all stood outside the house as they attempted to strap Stitch into his jet pack. The jet pack was specially designed for Stitch so he fit easily into the straps that were wrapped around his chest and waist. The handles that protruded from the jet pack fitted easily over Stitch's shoulders and they were bent to the ground, allowing for the handles to be easily grabbed by Stitch's hands. Upon the handle bars were buttons that operated the jet pack.

"Wow, Stitch, you look like a super hero." said Lilo. Despite the complement, Stitch felt ridiculous wearing the jet pack.

"Now 6-2-6, when I press the 'on' switch on the back of this jet pack, the engine will start running but you wont be able to go off the ground unless you push this red button here." said Jumba who pointed to the red button on the left handle bar. "That red button is designed to propel you forward but don't use it excessively or else you will ware out the engine and waste your fuel. The blue button is the break which can enable you to stop in mid-air." Jumba pointed to the blue button on the right handle bar. "To move up, down, left, or right, you have to lean into those directions." Stitch wasn't sure if he fully understood Jumba's instructions but he didn't say anything about it, figuring he would learn as he tried it. "You're also going to be needing this." Jumba pulled out from his pocket what looked to be a ring of some kind. It was neon green in color and on the rim of it was what appeared to be a small object shaped like a pyramid. Stitch took the ring and slipped it onto his finger.

"Gaba e bah?" asked Stitch, which, in english, means, "What is it?"

"It's my latest evil genius creation." said Jumba proudly. "It's a paralyzing weapon. Just touch 5-2-8 on the neck and it will temporarily paralyze her. It should be more affective than a plasma gun because it wouldn't be as easily blown out of your grasp." Stitch curled his fingers, seeing how well the ring fits him.

"You ready to go, Stitch?" asked Lilo.

"Ih." answered Stitch with determination in his voice.

"Good, because we're in big trouble right now." said Jumba as he noticed the unusual wind formation that was forming near Mt. Waialeale in the distance.

Right next to Mt. Waialeale, a tornado was beginning to form. Even from a distance, Jumba could see the pieces of debris being kicked up as the tornado began to grow larger. Lilo noticed this as well and said to Stitch, "Hurry, you got to stop Tornadra."

"Goobaja." said Stitch enthusiastically. Jumba flipped a switch on the back of the jet pack and the engine turned on. Both Lilo and Jumba backed away from Stitch as the jet pack began to fire up. Blue colored flames spewed out from underneath the jet pack but Stitch wasn't leaving the ground. Remembering the boost button, he pressed it and instantly, he shot strait into the air. Lilo waved "good-bye" as Stitch rose high into the air like a rocket. After letting go of the boost button, Stitch hovered high overhead before using the boost again to propel himself towards the raging tornado.

Tornadra stood at the edge of the mountain, admiring the tornado she had just created. Wind and debris fluttered about her head as the massive funnel of moving air stood stationary before her. Tornadra opened her wings and flew into the tornado, effortlessly passing through the tornado's swirling air. She flew into the calm center of the tornado (known as "the eye of the storm") where the swirling mass of air had no affect. Inside, there was only a light breeze, despite the 50 mile per hour winds that flew around her. Tornadra hovered within the tornado, concentrating hard on focusing and manipulating the tornado. As she focused, she was unaware that Stitch was flying towards the tornado with his jet pack. He dove into the wind and instantly, he found himself being picked up at the mercy of the wind.

"Yipes." said a startled Stitch as he was carried by the wind. As if he had been tossed into a really fast river, Stitch felt himself suddenly being picked up by the wind and helplessly carried along its path. Stitch knew he couldn't fight the strength of the wind in order to escape it so instead, Stitch flew along with its current path. Using his jet pack, he propelled himself through the moving air while at the same time, moving along with it. This strategy enabled Stitch to use the strength of the wind to break away from the tornado and into the eye of the storm where Tornadra was located.

Tornadra was surprised to see that Stitch had some how past through the tornado. Recovering from her surprise quickly, she conjured some small tornados from her hands which flew through the air on their own accord. Stitch quickly dodged the miniature cyclones with ease. Undaunted, Tornadra unleashed more gusts of wind which threatened to push Stitch back into the tornado. Stitch quickly pressed the boost button on the jet pack and he propelled himself over the wind. However, Tornadra easily redirected the air so that the wind blew directly under him. The strong gust of wind was so strong, it carried Stitch high into the air and over the tornado.

"Waah." cried Stitch as he was lifted by the updraft. Stitch tried to break free from the air current but he was spinning out of the control from the rushing air, preventing him from directing his position so he could safely boost out of the wind. The wind pushed Stitch so high that it tossed him right into the clouds high over the tornado.

Stitch managed to regain control, enabling him to hover there in the sky as he tried to shake off the dizzy feeling he had felt after being tossed by that gust of wind. Stitch was beginning to feel frustrated because every time he gets close to Tornadra, she can easily blow him away. The clouds that hovered around him were beautiful to behold but Stitch's thoughts were focused on defeating Tornadra. The large tornado below still remained stationary next to Mt. Waialeale, possibly there because Tornadra is planning on how to destroy the island.

"There has to be some way of disabling her powers." thought Stitch as he scratched his head in thought. As he scratched his head, he noticed strands of his own hair falling from his head. He caught the hairs in his hand and stared at them. He then remembered that he was still shedding and Lilo didn't brush his hair this morning. This memory sparked an idea in Stitch's head. It was a long shot but it was the best he had. Stitch went into a nose dive strait towards the tornado, ready to give his plan a chance.

Back on Kauai, people all over the island were in a panic as they saw the tornado beginning to make its way towards them. Screaming terrified people ran everywhere as the tornado made its to Kokaua Town. While others panicked, Lilo and Jumba stood in front of the house, ignoring the strong wind that blew past them. They stood there in anticipation, waiting for any sign that the tornado would disappear but there wasn't any yet.

"Come on, Stitch." thought Lilo to herself. "You're our only hope. You can do it."

Stitch dove into the tornado's center. This time, Tornadra was not surprised to see Stitch has returned and she was ready for him. She threw a few more small tornados at Stitch which he managed to dodge except for the last one which hit him strait on, carrying him in a swirling whirlpool of air. Stitch managed to use his boost to force his way out of the small tornado before striking the sides of the bigger tornado. Stitch hit the boost again but this time, he propelled himself towards Tornadra. Tornadra caused the air around her to blow towards Stitch in an attempt to push him away. Stitch used the boost again and this time, he was close enough to Tornadra to dive under her feet and position himself right behind Tornadra. It was hard to manage maintaining his position behind Tornadra because the wind was so strong but Stitch used the jet pack's breaks to its fullest to maintain his position. Tornadra, who was taken off guard by the sudden tactic, turned around to face Stitch and that was her big mistake. As Stitch had hoped for, the strong wind was blowing his shedding fur off of him and the fur got all over Tornadra's face as she turned to face him. Tornadra cried out in surprise as the short blue hairs got onto her face and into her eyes. Seizing the opportunity, Stitch hit the boost button on his jet pack and charged towards Tornadra, striking her hard in the chest and carrying her into the air and over the tornado. Stitch grabbed onto her wings with his two hands to keep her from flying away. Using his secondary arms, he grabbed onto Tornadra's arms and began to spin. Carefully guiding his jet pack, Stitch spun like a top, holding onto Tornadra and spinning her along. With all the strength Stitch could master, he tossed Tornadra into the air where she disappeared out of view. Stitch bushed the boost button again and he rocketed after her. With Tornadra no longer around to keep the tornado going, the tornado disappeared and the people on Kauai were safe again.

Tornadra was flung high into the atmosphere, spinning out of control. Tornadra was at the edge of the Earth's atmosphere where she managed to stabilize herself. She hovered there in place, miles away from the ground and into outer space where the stars shown brilliantly above her. Tornadra was about to head back down to Earth when suddenly, Stitch came up behind her and knocked her in the back, shoving her further into space. Tornadra quickly regained her composure as she faced Stitch who hovered there with the help of his jet pack.

"Meega-o-itume." said Tornadra angrily.

"Ca chaka." responded Stitch. Tornadra growled in anger as she attempted to unleashed another gust of wind but nothing happened. Confused, Tornadra tried again but it still didn't work. Tornadra hovered there in confusion until she gasped as she realized what has happened. Tornadra cannot create air. She can only control it and when she is in an environment where there is no air, she cannot conjure anymore wind. Stitch's plan had worked. He had forced Tornadra into an environment where there is no air for her to control and now she was powerless. Tornadra immediately dove for the Earth below and Stitch quickly followed. Tornadra and Stitch fell towards Earth as fast as they could. Using the boost, Stitch sped towards Tornadra and using his ring, he placed its point against Tornadra's neck and a serge of energy coursed through her body and instantly, she fell limp. Stitch caught Tornadra's limp body in his arms and flew down back to Earth.

That afternoon, the kids and their partners all came to The Birds of Paradise Hotel where they participated in the kite flying contest. Lilo stood upon the grass-covered field with the string to a flying kite in her hands. The kite resembled Stitch since it was painted blue and had Stitch's eyes, nose, and mouth painted on it and it included light weight cut-outs of Stitch's four arms, legs, and ears attached to the sides. Nani knelt down beside her sister as she helped her guide the kite.

"Don't pull too hard on the string." instructed Nani to Lilo. Lilo was amazed at how well she was controlling the kite since she had never flown one before. To Lilo's left was Mertle Edmonds (who was cleaned and bandaged after her encounter with Tornadra) and her mom who flew their kite and to Lilo's right was Keoni and his father, Mr. Jameson, who were flying their own kite.

"Good job, Lilo." complimented Nani.

"Check it out, I'm flying a kite." said Lilo with joy.

"Ugh, that's the ugliest kite I've ever seen." said Mertle. "It reminds me of your dog, Weirdlo."

"I think it's cool." said Keoni.

"Really?" asked Lilo.

"Yeah, you did a great job painting that kite." said Keoni. "It looks so real, it looked like you had stretched your dog into a kite." Lilo blushed.

"It was certainly lucky that we got a breeze today." said Mr. Jameson. "The weather report said 'there wasn't going to be any breeze today' but all of a sudden, the wind started blowing again."

"Yeah, it is lucky, isn't it?" said Lilo with a grin. As Lilo flew her kite, she chanced a glance to a nearby tree. Sitting on top of the tree was Stitch along side Tornadra. Now that she was good, Tornadra conjured some wind for the kite flying contest and Stitch sat in the tree beside her to get a good view of the kites. Lilo smiled to herself, glad that another experiment was captured and reformed and an important moment of sister to sister quality time was saved.

**The End**


End file.
